Pyrrha vs Magneto
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Magneto comes to Beacon in search of new recruits, believing semblances to be mutations. The first person he encounters is Pyrrha, who knows of the threat he poses and stands ready to stop it. Who will be triumphant: The magnetic mutant who want a human genocide or the magnetic spartan girl?


Magneto had heard of a place where there were many youngsters learning to become warriors, similar to Professor X's academy. These were humans as far as he's heard, but they had natural gifts no human could have. He was almost convinced they were mutants. He decided to take a look for himself, finding a couple of students out front of the impressive academy, looking as if they were sparring: A rather unimpressive-looking blond boy in jeans, fingerless gloves and a hoodie with armor plating on the chest, shoulders and a small plate on the back and a redheaded girl looking like a spartan warrior. Pyrrha sensed a presence both watching and approaching them and turned to see the source approaching them and quickly recognized it as Magneto, a high-class terrorist and an enemy she had long had a personal interest in fighting. "You! Hold it! I know who you are! State your business here or prepare to fight!" Pyrrha demanded.

Magneto chuckled at this. "Stand down and join me or be destroyed, child. The choice is yours." He said.

"Over my dead body!" Jaune said, rushing in at Magneto, who casually raised his hand and stopped Jaune in his tracks with his magnetic powers as he was nearly about to land his attack. He then lifted Jaune and sent him flying back into the school.

"Jaune! Why you-!" Pyrrha said, turning to face her enemy, but found herself lifted into the air herself.

"Facing me in metal armor. A poor choice if you indeed know who I am." Magneto said.

Pyrrha could feel a magnetic presence around her and then smirked. "I do. And that's why I've wanted to take you down for a while now. To test my abilities!" Pyrrha said, using her semblance to counter Magneto's magnetic activity around her, easily dropping back to her feet.

"Another wielder of magnetism. This may be interesting." Magneto said, preparing to fight (A/N: Think his MVC3 fighting stance).

**Background music: "Downfall" by Trust company (A/N: I don't know any hard rock/fight songs involving magnetism)**

Thinking to end the fight quickly, Pyrrha used her magnetism to try and crush Magneto's head with his helmet, but he managed to resist this with his own magnetic abilities and tried to cave in her chest with her breastplate (yes, that's actually what the armor on your chest is called, pervs), but she as well managed to resist it with her semblance. Magneto lifted the Beacon fountain out of the water and threw it at her, but she managed to roll out of the way and used her semblance to grab the fountain and threw it at him, but he managed to stop it and sent it back at her. They continued this for a number of times, making it seem like a giant version of the grenade ping-pong from "You Don't Mess With The Zohan", until Magneto threw it one more time at Pyrrha, who again stopped it, but then set it back down in it's original spot, turning back to Magneto. "This is pointless. Our semblance of magnetism is equal. We will not win it in this manner. We'll have to settle this the old fashioned way." Pyrrha said, readying her weapon and raising her shield.

"So be it." Magneto said, once again taking his stance.

She then rushed in and swung her spear at him, but he used his magnetism to stop it exactly like he did to Jaune before, but then Pyrrha slammed her shield into his chest, causing him to stagger, then she unleashed a quick combo with her spear, stunning him long enough for Pyrrha to deliver a kick to his head and knock him down. He lifted himself a bit and saw her about to bring her heel down on him, but he used magnetism again to control the metal... piece that protects her calf and everything up to the knee stop her foot, but then she used her other foot to catch him in the face and execute a backflip, then jumping back a bit to clear some distance. Magneto lifted himself once again and glared at her. "It is a shame you decided to fight me instead of join me. You would've made an excellent edition to our ranks." Magneto said, this time simply forcing her back into the fountain. She crashed, falling into the water below, then he tried to keep her under by controlling her armor, but once again, she resisted it with her own magnetism and rushed in. She quickly got up and checked the wind, hurling her spear in a way for the wind to redirect it at Magneto, but he merely stopped it. "You should've know that wouldn't work." He said, looking back at her in time to see her shield fly into his face. He backed up, holding his face as she ran in, grabbed her weapons and once again slammed her shield into his face with as much strength as she could, knocking him down once again. He groaned in pain, but then looked up and tried to get up, only to see Pyrrha's spear at his throat.

"Don't move or I WILL kill you." She said. Magneto was shocked at this, but then complied. "Good." She said, smashing her shield into his face once again and knocking him out.

The teachers all rushed out at this point, led by Ozpin and Goodwitch. "Ms. Nikos, are you alright?" Glynda asked.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine. And I was victorious." She said, using her magnetism to lift Magneto into the air in front of all of them.

"Nicely done. Good work, Pyrrha. You've stopped one of the most dangerous enemies of humankind we know of." Ozpin congratulated.

"Thank you, Professor. But, would it be alright if I kept his helmet?" She asked.

The teachers all looked at each other, before looking back to her and nodding. "Very well, then." Ozpin said as they dragged Magneto away after Pyrrha claimed her prize.

She then went back to her team's dorm room, put the helmet on and looked in the mirror, liking the look. "It kind of looks cute on me. I think I'll keep it." She said (seriously, it actually does look kinda cute on her, go to Google images and type in Pyrrha as Magneto).

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: While Pyrrha has never been shown to have the same control over magnetism as Magneto, keep in mind that RWBY is A: Very short, B: Still in progress and C: Pyrrha is not one of the most main and focused on characters. But we have seen her to be very prominent with her magnetic abilities and it is implied by Mercury that she does not and has not used it to its fullest extent and we've already seen her use it to create a giant wave of soda cans, spoon, plates, knives and trays, so for all we know, she MAY be on Magneto's level._

_2: With the fact that neither of them will get too far with their magnetic power, it falls down to who is the best combatant. Magneto IS NOT a front fighter. He typically let's others do most of the fighting and such for him. The only time he actually steps out is when there is little to no danger, or to terrorize and slaughter civillians, as evident when he dropped the Golden Gate Bridge into the ocean or destroy that baseball stadium where there was NO threat to him. Pyrrha on the other hand set a record of winning a tournament 4 years in a row and is shown to be able to take on a number of opponents on her own, such as when she effortlessly defeated team CRDL. While that itself is not an impressive feat, since team CRDL is comprised of bitches, it DOES compliment her fighting ability and shows she can take on multiple opponents at once and many opponents over time, as she would've most likely defeated Mercury if he wasn't testing her and backed out of the fight._


End file.
